Is It You?
by melaniee12
Summary: what happens if it is just them two locked in school? friendships gained and wracked,break ups, new relationships, and a new family ... A Tropay story
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**Meet the jock...**

_Shows Troy shooting hoops_

_"Come on babe, we don't want to miss the party" Gabriella said kissing him._

**Meet the nerd...**

_Shows Gabriella hitting Sharpay's books too the floor._

_"Ew! It's Sharpay, why don't you go back to your trash can."_

**What happens when they get locked inside the school...**

_"Let us out of here" Sharpay said hitting the door._

_Shows Troy and Sharpay talking on the gym floor._

**Will something more then a friendship be gained?..**

_"Why do you wear glasses if you don't need them?" Troy said taking off Sharpay's glasses._

_Shows Troy and Sharpay making-out._

**What will his friends say..**

_"Do she is a nerd and plus you have Gabi ... The hottest chick__in East High!"_

_Shows Troy and Chad talking in his room._

**Will he get her...**

_Shows Troy telling Sharpay he loves her._

**Or will his best friend get her...**

_Shows Chad kissing Sharpay._

**Will they fight over her...**

_Shows Troy and Chad fighting._

**And will his girlfriend break up with him..**

_"I can't believe you go behind my back and cheating on me with... with this nerd!We are over."_

_"She isn't a nerd! And don't think I don't know that you go over to Ryan's house and cheat behind my back!You whore" Troy walked away pissed off._

**And he goes out with her...**

_Shows students staring at Troy and Sharpay._

**But will his ex-girlfriend want him back..**

_"Hey Troy, so it's girl's choice for the dance and I was thinking that you want too go with me?" Gabriella said with a wink._

**What will happen...**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy singing together._

_Coming Soon Too It You?_

A Tropay love story 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Project**

_Sharpay's POV_

As I opened my locker,got my stuff in and out. Then it happened,the girl known as the 'Ice Princess' came.

"Eww!It's Sharpay" she said hitting my books to the floor. "Go back to the trash can!"

"Why?I don't want to go to your house!" I said as everbody was watching.

"Shut the fuck up Evans!" then she walked away.

Her name is Gabriella Montez,and she has been bullying me ever since her and Troy began dating.We were best friends until high school.We were fighting over him and then she got him.Now everybody hates,loves, and even talks shit about her.I know that I am smarter and prettier than she is but I don't know why she bullies me.I hide my beauty so she doesn't me,yet she still does.**RING!RING!RING!**

"Sit!Sit!Sit! Now we are going to so skits" Mrs.Darbus said walking in the class room. "Now I have your partners!Chad and Taylor,Kelsi and Jason,Martha and Zeke,Ryan and Gabriella! Now did I leave anyone out?" I raised my hand and looked around the room.

_**NO!NO!NO!NO!**__Not him please don't put me with him!_ I thought to myself.

"Ahh!This must be the first!Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton.Now everbody is going to be assigned parts of Romeo and Juilet.Okay,Troy and Sharpay..." she said her finger down the paper. "The kiss scene.Chad and Taylor when they meet.Zeke and Martha when Romeo dies.Ryan and Gabriella the ball scene and Kelsi and Jason the beginning.Now go and pratice,you will this next week!"

I knew that Troy hated me and I hated him too. But at the same time I liked him.Now I had to do a drama project with him.

"Get into your partners now!" Mrs.Darbus said as she walked to her desk.

"Where do you want to do this?" a shy but tought voice slipped out of his lips. "I thinking that maybe we can go to the gym at the end of school;or maybe we can go to the par-" I got cut off._Wow,I just sounded like Kelsi there,_I thought to myself.

"The gym is fine." He said rolling his eyes.The bell rang. "Whatever,see you then. Hi,Gabi wait up!" he said getting his stuff.

_**Lunch**_

I got my lunch and was looking around for Kelsi and Martha,when a round orange thing came flying towards me.

I heard people laughing. "It's where she belongs!" Gabriella said.

"This is going on facebook!" someone said.

"I'm putting it on youtube!" another random person said.

"Get away from her!What did she do to you fucking pieces of shit?Nothing so back off!" Martha said while Kelsi was helping me up.As I got out,Kelsi fell backwards and pushed Martha.Martha lost balance and fell over,on top of Gabriella.

"OW!! Get off me you blubber ball!" she said whiling trying to roll her off.

"Eww!" Martha jumped off her. "She is trying to have sex with me!"

"Ew!What you cheating on Bolton with girls!That is just wrong in so many ways!" Kelsi said pointing at her.

"Shut up Neison!Go back to your piano and fuck it,like you always do!"

"Is that the only come back you can come up with?" I said fixing my glasses.

"Shut up Evans!No body asked you to speak,now did they?"

"Want to say that again?" I walked up to Gabriella.She reminded quiet, "Thats what I thought!Now go to your beast you call a boyfriend!"

"At least I have a boyfriend!" she said smricking.

"Ooo..No she didn't" Martha said snapping her fingers.

"Did I ask you if I had a boyfriend?And plus I have one,thank you very much."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but imaginary boyfriends don't count!"

"Imaginary boyfriends don't count," I said mocking her. "Okay and your saying sorry because?My boyfriend is Joey Brookes.The captain of the Knights." Everybody gasped.

"I'll see it to believe it!How about I meet him tomorrow this time?Perfect!"

"Okay,fine I'll ca-"

"Shar,you don't need to prove anything to .. to this stupid trailer trash whore!"

"I know Kels, but if she wants to she him then she will see him!" I picked up my cell phone and called Joey in front of everybody.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe,want to come to my school tomorrow at lunch?"

Next time on Is It you?

_"You will never believe what I heard..." Kelsi told Sharpay._

_"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT EVANS!" Gabriella said._

_"Wow!" Sharpay said pulling away._

_"I know" Troy said smilling at her._

What is going to be Joey's answer?What is going to happen when a Knight is on Wild Cats' turf?


	3. A N

**A/N:**

Sorry for not updating,but I've been really busy and yeah. I will update some but thats when I'm not busy. I'm going to be working on my next story :

_**Was it real or fake?**_ _: Gabriella and Sharpay are best friends since they were babies.When High School comes Sharpay likes Troy Bolton,but what happens when Gabriella and Troy go out? 2 years later they break up,will Sharpay and Gabriella still be friends? Will she still like Troy? And how does Troy Bolton feel about Sharpay Evans? All in Was it real or fake?_

And sorry for not updating the other stories. I will do it in order :

1.Love,Fashion, and Passion

2.I Want You to Want Me

3.Midnight Love

4.Back In Time

and last but not least 5.Is It You?

Once again I'm really sorry,

mell-anii-eee


End file.
